goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Character class
Class series by character WIP analysis coming too, but here is the list for Classes for each character: note: paired if two share the same starting class Isaac / Felix (Venus) :Mono elemental ::Squire class series :Dual elemental full class ::Brute class series • Apprentice class series • Swordsman (Venus) class series :Dual elemental partial class ::Shaman (Jupiter) • Druid (Jupiter)• Shaman (Mercury) • Druid (Mercury) :Tri elemental '' full class'' :: Dragoon class series • Ninja class series • Samurai class series :Tri elemental partial class ::Medium Garet (Mars) :Mono elemental ::Guard class series :Dual elemental full class ::Brute class series • Page class series • Swordsman (Mars) class series :Dual elemental partial class ::Ascetic (Jupiter) • Fire Monk • Ascetic (Mercury) • Water Monk :Tri elemental '' full class'' :: Dragoon class series • Ninja class series • Samurai class series :Tri elemental partial class ::Ranger Jenna (Mars) :Mono elemental ::Flame User class series :Dual elemental full class ::Brute class series • Page class series • Swordsman (Mars) class series :Dual elemental partial class ::Ascetic (Jupiter) • Fire Monk • Ascetic (Mercury) • Water Monk :Tri elemental '' full class'' :: Dragoon class series • Ninja class series • Samurai class series :Tri elemental partial class ::Ranger Piers (Mercury) :Mono elemental ::Mariner class series :Dual elemental full class ::Hermit class series • Pilgrim (Mercury) class series • Seer (Mercury) class series :Dual elemental partial class ::Cavalier (Mars) • Luminier• Cavalier (Venus) • Guardian :Tri elemental '' full class'' :: Ranger class series • White Mage class series • Medium class series :Tri elemental partial class ::Dragoon Mia (Mercury) :Mono elemental ::Water Seer class series :Dual elemental full class ::Hermit class series • Pilgrim (Mercury) class series • Seer (Mercury) class series :Dual elemental partial class ::Cavalier (Mars) • Luminier• Cavalier (Venus) • Guardian :Tri elemental '' full class'' :: Ranger class series • White Mage class series • Medium class series :Tri elemental partial class ::Dragoon Ivan / Sheba (Jupiter) :Mono elemental ::Wind Seer class series :Dual elemental full class ::Hermit class series • Pilgrim (Jupiter) class series • Seer (Jupiter) class series :Dual elemental partial class ::Enchanter (Venus) • Conjurer (Venus)• Enchanter (Mars) • Conjurer (Mars) :Tri elemental '' full class'' :: Ranger class series • White Mage class series • Medium class series :Tri elemental partial class ::Ninja //Notes for analysis: Each Adept his his or her own mono elemental class (some are shared by two Adepts). There are three Dual elemental classes for each Adept (one with each separate element). Dual elemental classes containing Symbiotic elemental Djinn are full class series in the Adepts of the respective Symbiotic elements (Mars / Venus) (Jupiter / Mercury) that have one extra class level. Dual elemental partial classes are broken into dual elemental classes that share the same elemental Djinn as the respective Adept, as well as one non-symbiotic element (Djinn for those class are 6 non-symbiotic / 6 non-symbiotic and one Djinn of the Adept's mono elemental class). Tri elemental Full class series always share the Djinn of Adept in question's symbiotic element paired with one non-symbiotic. Two tri- class series' are with the symbiotic and the opposing element of the Adept (Mecury / Mars), (Jupiter / Venus) one with majoirty of the symbiotic element, the other with more of the opposing element. Tri elemental partial classes contain Djinn of the two non-symbiotic element, using 6 / 3 of either element, and give the only the first stage of the class in the series If someone can help me put this into some kind of neat table or something that would be great, because right now its is rather unattractive. Zari01 21:54, November 15, 2009 (UTC) "In terms of attack and defense, weapons and armor are added to the base after the multiplier. So the attack stat is (Base Attack * Multiplier) + Equipped Weapon Bonus. " I'm pretty sure that's wrong; when I equip the Mirrored Shield on Isaac in GS1 while he's just a Squire, his defense increases by 39 like you'd expect. But when I equip it on him while he's a Lord, his defense increases by 51. The Gaia Blade also adds a lot more than 135 attack points to Isaac as a Lord than Isaac as a Squire, so the multiplier has to apply to the weapon bonus as well. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 07:11, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I noticed that too after I had already plugged the info in. Thanks for fixing it. Tanooki1432 16:08, June 13, 2010 (UTC)